No Justice
by jlee0799
Summary: The "heroes" of the world are unwilling to do what's necessary to put a true end to villains beyond redemption . What happens when one member of the Justice League decides he's finally had enough ? Romance , Action , Comedy included .
1. Justice?

**Hey guys . As you all can clearly see , this is a new story .**

**Before this even starts , I'll say don't expect me to update this one very often . My main focus is and will be my LITWOOP story until it's finished .**

**I just wanted to go ahead and post at least one chapter of this so you all could get a feel for it .**

**I'll admit that I'm not an expert on DC and Marvel like I am with something like One Piece or Naruto , but I'll try to make it enjoyable .**

**Anyway , let me know what you all think and feel free to PM me about suggestions or tips .**

**Enjoy .**

**Chapter 1: Justice ?**

**"Yo" - Speaking**

**'Hmm' - Thoughts**

**[ ] - Scene/POV Change**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except my OC .**

Inside the Watchtower of the Justice League , another meeting was taking place . The League had formed a few years ago , and they were quite proud to know that they were making a difference . Sure they had their troubles at first , especially with each of them having such strong personalities , but now they all had pretty good teamwork .

In attendance were all the members that had been around for the longest .

The Flash , Aquaman , Green Lantern , Green Arrow , Black Canary , and Martian Manhunter .

Most notably in attendance were three people who were widely regarded as perhaps the most famous members of the League .

The Man of Steel , Superman .

The Amazonian Princess , Wonder Woman .

The Dark Knight , Batman .

Moving on , the topic of this meeting was the same person they'd had many meetings about before .

Scarecrow .

He had broken out of Arkham last month and used a new sample of his fear gas on one hundred people and made them all attack each other . The League managed to stop it and put Scarecrow back behind bars , but not before over fifty civilians were killed . Women , senior citizens, children , it didn't matter . Scarecrow turned them into nothing more than mindless beasts.

And now , only a month later he was already out . AGAIN .

"As you all can see , Scarecrow has broken out again , only this time Joker has also escaped ." Batman said as he looked around at each of them .

Several people groaned .

"Seriously ?" The Flash said as he rubbed a hand over his face .

"Are they working together ?" Green Arrow asked .

"Unknown as of now . For now though , we can't afford to think otherwise . They're already extremely dangerous on their own . If they are working together then we need to stop them as soon as possible and put them back behind bars ." Batman replied and they all , or at least most of them , nodded in agreement .

"What do you think ?" Wonder Woman whispered to the person sitting next to her .

Said person was the tallest person in the room , with his standing height being 6'10 . He had on sleek metallic armor that was black , red , and gold , that also had a black cape with a hood connected to it that was currently pulled over his head like usual . His mask/helmet had a line going across where eyes would be that glowed red . He also had a sword sheathed on his hip . (Look up Thor's Assassin . The costume looks like that , just a different color scheme and with a sword .)

This was Wraith . One of the oldest members of the League , and arguably the best friend of Diana AKA Wonder Woman . It was strange to her that she was so drawn to him since she , nor any of the others for that matter , had ever seen him outside of his costume . Actually , due to his costume looking the way it did, many assumed that he was an android . Not to mention how cold and robotic his voice was .

Despite that though , he wasn't an outcast or anything like that . Though he definitely didn't go out of his way to make extended conversation with anyone . The people he spoke to the most by far were Wonder Woman and Black Canary.

Wraith turned his head to her before he replied lowly "You already know what I think ." Which was all he needed to say .

Wonder Woman just nodded . Indeed , for quite some time now she had been aware of just how unsatisfied he was with the way the League , and "heroes" in general , tended to handle villains .

A sentiment she was beginning to agree with .

She was raised and trained as a strong , fierce , yet kind warrior . The problem with that was , in recent years the villains of the world were receiving far too many second chances , doing crazier and crazier things since they know the heroes won't kill them , or even badly hurt them . It often made her wonder .

If she wasn't in Man's World and she was still dealing with villains like these , she would have likely killed them . So why ? Why did she let herself succumb to what society dictates a hero should be like ? What was the point of fighting the same villains damn near every week and putting them in prison , only for them to break out and start terrorizing people again ? How many times had she held back when she could have easily ended a villain in one move ?

It was something her and Wraith often talked about .

"That's all for now ." Batman said and they all nodded before going there separate ways , leaving only Wonder Woman and Wraith .

"Your thoughts ?" Wraith asked her .

"I... From where I'm standing , both Joker and Scarecrow are beyond redemption after everything they've done ." Wonder Woman replied with a small frown .

"Of course . That's been the case for years now . They both have hundreds , if not thousands of innocent people's blood on their hands ." Wraith responded , making her nod as her frown deepened .

"It's too naive to believe that everyone will change if you just give them a chance . Batman and Superman always like to say , if we kill villains then we would be no better than them . I couldn't disagree more . I didn't join this group to be praised or idolized by the masses ." He continued as they both walked over to the Zeta-Beams .

"So what will you do ?" Wonder Woman asked with a raised eyebrow .

"Something I've been considering for a long time now . Anyway , I suppose this is where we part ." Wraith said as they both came to a stop .

"Just when are you gonna let me see where you live ?" Wonder Woman asked with a smile as she turned to him with her left hand on her hip .

"I'm sure you'll see it eventually ."

Another conversation they'd had multiple times .

"Right . Because I haven't heard that before ." Wonder Woman replied sarcastically .

"Your sarcasm is noted . As I've said before , I really don't live anywhere extravagant." Wraith said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"It doesn't have to be fancy . Do you really think I would be so vain ?"

"Of course not ." He replied .

"Besides , I'm pretty sure it's normal for friends to see and know where each other live ." Wonder Woman continued to make her case .

"Your logic... Is sound . Although it has been quite some time since I've had any guests ."

"Then-" Wonder Woman started with a smile , only to be cut off as Wraith lightly poked her forehead (Well , her tiara in this case) with two fingers .

"Not yet . Truthfully you are one person I don't mind knowing where I live , or even how I truly look , but not yet ." Wraith said , much to her surprise and happiness .

She had almost begun to think that she was the only one that considered them to be close friends . If he was willing to show her his face/identity , which she was sure not even Batman knew , must mean that he trusted her just as much as she did him .

"Soon ?"

"Soon . I promise ."

"Good ." Wonder Woman said as she nodded with a smile before she held out her hand .

"I'll hold you to that ." She said as Wraith looked down at her outstretched hand .

"Understood ." He said as he grabbed her hand and shook it .

Letting go and stepping into the teleportation device , Wonder Woman waved with a smile before she was beamed out .

Now alone , Wraith sighed .

'Such a strange woman .' He thought to himself with a shake of his head .

'Though I suppose I wouldn't have her any other way .'

**How was it ? I know this was a very short chapter , but like I said , I'm just posting this to let you all get a feel for one of the ideas I've had for a while .**

**Another reason I'll be updating this infrequently is that I don't have an end goal for this story . I do plan on bringing in some pretty powerful/dangerous villains , but I don't really know who I want the "big bad" to be .**

**I also don't know just how many "heroes" I want to bring in from Marvel and DC .**

**Also , this story will have elements/characters from a few different games , anime , and books/movies .**

**Personally , I don't think this one will be quite as well received as LITWOOP , but that's fine I guess . Sometimes you've gotta fail to improve .**

**To all my LITWOOP readers , don't worry . This story will definitely not become my main focus . It's much easier for me to come up with ideas for that story/series , so it will be my main priority .**

**Anyway , I hope you all enjoyed this . As previously stated , feel free to PM me any suggestions/tips .**


	2. Departure

**Yo.**

**It's been a long time since I last updated this story. Around March I believe.**

**It's just kind of hard for me to come up with ideas for this story, since I'm not an expert on the lore of DC and Marvel, as I mentioned in chapter 1. I find my other DC/Marvel story to be much easier to write and come up with ideas for.**

**Anyway, I won't hold you guys up anymore. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Departure**

**"Hey" - Speaking**

**'Hm?' - Mental**

**[ ] - Scene/POV Change**

**_****_**

Flying around high up in the sky, Wonder Woman could be seen with a frown on her face as she looked at the ground below her. It had been nearly two weeks since Joker and Scarecrow escaped from Arkham, and they had finally made some noise. Well, not them directly, but their henchmen had been causing trouble in multiple cities. She had just finished 'fighting' another group of the thugs, making that ten in total, and that was just today.

As she was flying, Wonder Woman caught sight of a couple being cornered in an alley by yet another group of henchmen, making her let out a sigh as she began descending to go deal with them. She was thoroughly annoyed. It was pretty late, a little after 10 PM, and she just wanted to go home and rest. While she wasn't physically tired - there was no way she would be tired from such weaklings - the annoyance that had been accumulating over the past two weeks had her mentally fatigued.

Once she touched down in the alley, the thugs were, as expected, startled and frightened by her appearance, while the couple had hope shining across their faces as they looked at her.

"Go. I'll deal with them." Wonder Woman said to the couple as she flashed them a smile, getting nods from them as they ran away as quickly as they could while thanking her.

"Crap! What do we do?!" One thug asked shakily as he took a step back, with a few others doing the same.

"Relax! If we all attack at once, we can take her!" One brave (dumb) thug yelled out to the others as he raised his crowbar up in the air.

"You fools." Wonder Woman said lowly as the henchmen charged at her.

When the first thug reached her, Wonder Woman simply gave a strong (weak for her) palm thrust to his face, breaking his nose and sending him to the ground. When another minion tried to attack her, she just took the metal bat out of his hands and hit both of his knees with it, getting a shout of pain from him as he, too, was sent to the ground.

The last 10 henchmen seemed to hesitate after the quick show of strength, but apparently decided not to back down, since they surrounded her in a circle a few seconds later.

What followed was nothing short of a one-sided beat down. No matter what the thugs attacked with, whether it be fists, melee weapons, guns, it didn't matter. None of them could even touch her, let alone put a scratch on her. It didn't even take her a minute to dispatch all of them.

Taking her sword off of her hip, Wonder Woman walked over to a barely conscious thug and held her sword to his throat as she addressed him.

"Listen to what I'm about to say, and make sure you understand me clearly. If I catch any of you doing anything like this again, I will not be so kind, and your punishment will be far worse than a few broken bones. Do I make myself clear?" Wonder Woman asked with a deadly tone and a dangerous look in her eyes. She was tired of these criminals and their games.

Gulping, the thug just nodded weakly, not wanting the sword at his throat to go any further than it was.

Staring at the criminal with cold eyes, Wonder Woman just scoffed as she knocked him out with the butt of her sword.

With the situation taken care of, Wonder Woman took off into the sky, fully intending to go home.

**[ Next Day ]**

The next morning, Diana found herself being contacted by Batman, who informed her that they finally had a lead on Joker and Scarecrow's location.

After taking a quick shower, Wonder Woman could be found flying in the sky with a grumpy look on her face. She had been asleep when Batman contacted her.

After flying for a while, Wonder Woman finally reached her destination, which was an abandoned, decrepit hospital in Star City. This was supposedly Scarecrow's hideout, which Batman found thanks to one of his drones.

Landing on the ground, Wonder Woman began stealthily walking around, and whirled around with her sword drawn when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

Only to instantly relax when she saw that it was none other than her closest friend, Wraith, one of the few people that could sneak up on her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Wraith said as Wonder Woman sheathed her sword.

"It's alright. I'm just a little jumpy." Wonder Woman said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Tired?" Wraith asked while looking around.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." Wonder Woman replied with a sigh.

"Then, let's wrap this up quickly." Wraith said, getting a nod from Wonder Woman as the two began sneaking up to the warehouse. The two of them were often paired up to go on missions like this. Black Canary sometimes joined them, but she was with Green Arrow and Batman, who were going after Joker.

"Something is wrong." Wonder Woman whispered to Wraith with a frown.

"The lack of guards?" Wraith questioned, getting a nod from his partner. Indeed, there was no sign of life whatsoever, which was never a good sign.

Reaching the entrance, the two heroes walked inside, making sure to keep an eye out for any traps, and Wonder Woman grimaced at the foul smell assaulting her nose.

Turning a corner, the two stopped when they came across a gruesome sight. All around the corridor, numberous corpses and dismembered limbs could be seen scattered around, not to mention the copious amounts of blood.

Crouching down, Wraith dipped two of his fingers into the large puddle of blood.

"Wonder Woman." Wraith called to his partner.

"I know. This is fresh." Wonder Woman said with a frown as she looked around.

The further the two went into the hospital, the more blood and gore they saw.

As the two were walking, they both suddenly jumped to the side when they felt something behind them. Just in time too, since two red tendrils shot forward through where they had been previously standing.

Turning around quickly, Wonder Woman and Wraith could see the creature that attacked them.

It was a skinny, blood red creature, with its... skin, if it could be called that, almost looking like liquid. It had glowing eyes that were completely white, and incredibly sharp teeth, with the inside of its mouth being the same glowing white. As the tendrils snapped back, they formed into hands with sharp claws.

They knew very well who this was.

"Carnage." Wraith stated with his cold, robotic voice as he analyzed the villain in front of them.

"You foul creature! Are you the one that murdered all these people?!" Wonder Woman asked the monster fiercely with a heated glare.

The only answer she got was a sinister, dual layered laugh.

"Why are you here? You usually only operate in New York." Wraith asked calmly while discretely reaching behind his back, beneath his cape.

"What can I say? I got bored. So when the clown came to me and said he had something fun planned, I figured, 'why not?'." Carnage said carelessly with a laugh.

"The clown? You mean you've joined up with Joker and Scarecrow?" Wonder Woman asked with some shock. Carnage was just as bad as Joker. Some would even say Carnage was a bigger threat, since he had powers, unlike Joker. For them of all people to join forces... Whatever they had planned could not be allowed to succeed. Period.

"Scary, huh?" Carnage asked with a sinister tone as he threw his head back and let out another laugh.

Taking the chance, Wraith withdrew his hand from behind his back and threw a small silver disk towards Carnage. Turning to his partner, Wraith quickly gave her two ear buds, getting a look of understanding from her.

The moment the sliver disk hit the wall next to Carnage, a high pitched sound wave was suddenly released through the entire corridor, making him let out a loud screech as he clutched his head in agony, trying futilely to stop the pain.

With that taken care of, Wraith began looking through the walls of the hospital, trying to see if there was anything of importance, and stopped when he found nothing.

After restraining Carnage, Wonder Woman removed her ear buds as Wraith deactivated the sound wave.

"That was... Easy." Wonder Woman said to her partner. She hadn't even needed to do anything.

"Indeed. However, I feel that this was only meant to be a distraction." Wraith said, getting Wonder Woman's attention.

As Wonder Woman was about to speak, she was cutoff when the pair heard a police report coming from one of Wraith's gauntlets, stating that there had been an explosion in Gotham.

Quickly grabbing Carnage, Wonder Woman and Wraith exited the building, before both flew up into the sky, with Wraith having thrusters from his hands and feet keeping him afloat. Nodding at each other, the two took off towards Gotham.

**[ Gotham ]**

Not long later, the two friends reached Gotham, and they could see that the city was in a state of pure chaos. People were fighting in the streets, buildings were on fire, cars were flipped over, etc. Below them, Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, The Flash, and Hawkwoman could be seen trying to contain the situation. They also had Batman's sidekicks with them.

Throwing Carnage on top of a roof, Wonder Woman quickly descended from the sky, followed closely by Wraith, and the two immediately jumped into the fray.

"What happened?!" Wonder Woman yelled over all the loud noises as she dodged a punch thrown at her.

"Scarecrow. He and Joker put multiple bombs around the city. Some were regular bombs, but others contained fear toxin." Batman replied as he subdued one of Joker's minions.

"Where are they now?" Wonder Woman asked as she stood back to back with Wraith.

"They left after detonating the bombs. I heard them mention the bank." Black Canary said with a frown, frustrated that they let two major villains slip through their fingers.

"Wonder Woman and I will go after them." Wraith stated, getting nods from the others. Turning to Wonder Woman, they nodded at each other, before they both began flying towards Gotham Bank.

Arriving at the bank, the two could see multiple news trucks, along with a large crowd gathered outside of it, who thankfully hadn't spotted the duo up in the sky yet.

"Wonder Woman." Wraith suddenly spoke up, getting the heroine to turn to him.

"What is it?" Wonder Woman asked with a raised eyebrow. Her curiosity grew when he just silently stared at her for a few seconds, before shaking his head and looking away.

"Never mind. Let's go." Wraith said as he flew onto the roof of the bank, with Wonder Woman doing the same, all the while staring at her partner with a mixture of confusion and concern. She had never known him to hesitate to speak his mind, especially with her.

Entering through the skylight, the two could see Joker and Harley Quinn holding up the bank with the clown's henchmen, along with over twenty scared hostages. However, they could also see a few dead civilians, making Wonder Woman clench her fists.

After running a scan over the whole bank, Wraith found that Scarecrow was not here, and passed that info along to the heroine next to him.

"Well, at least we can get these two." Wonder Woman said with a sigh. As she was about to jump down to confront the pair of villains, she was stopped when Wraith placed a hand on her shoulder.

Turning her head, Wonder Woman saw Wraith holding out a pair of high-tech goggles for her. Understanding what he was about to do, she grabbed the goggles and put them on.

Once that was done, Wonder Woman watched as Wraith dropped a tiny pellet down to where Joker and the others were, with it creating a large plume of smoke when it hit the ground, and the two heroes immediately came out of their high up hiding place and went into the cloud of smoke, taking out enemies left and right.

"Oh?! Looks like a hero has joined us, Harley!" Joker's loud voice came from somewhere in the smoke, not sounding the least bit worried. Thanks to the goggles she was wearing, Wonder Woman was able to see clearly, and frowned when she saw that he was holding someone hostage with his gun pressed against their head as he tried to find his way out of the smoke.

It didn't take long to take out all of the henchmen, barely thirty seconds. This was also enough time for the smokescreen to begin dissipating. Fortunately, most of the hostages took the chance to run while the villain's vision was impaired.

"Awww, I thought it would be, B-Man." Harley said with a pout once she was finally able to see who was attacking them.

Not in the mood for their games, Wonder Woman charged at Harley and quickly began subduing her, while Wraith focused on Joker, who was laughing with his finger on the trigger of his gun, terrifying the hostage in his arms.

"Where is Scarecrow?" Wraith asked while standing a few feet away from Joker and his hostage.

"In a cornfield!" The Joker answered with his signature laugh.

"I won't ask again." Wraith said. A short distance away from them, Wonder Woman had just finished tying up an unconscious Harley Quinn.

"Ah ah ah, shouldn't a 'noble hero' like you be more worried about this innocent young woman?" The Joker asked as he tapped his gun against the mentioned young woman's head a few times.

"She'll be fine." Wraith stated simply as he folded his arms, making the clown villain let out a loud laugh.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" The Joker said with a mad gleam in his eyes as he laughed hysterically and pulled the trigger.

Or, at least, he tried to. Try as he might, his finger just wouldn't move, much to Joker's annoyance.

"You see, Joker, I've had enough. We capture you over and over, and you manage to escape every time, never learning your lesson. You're simply too far gone." Wraith said calmly, getting a curious look from Wonder Woman, and even Joker.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?! We all know you 'heroes' don't have what it takes to finish the job!" The Joker said with another laugh.

"You see, that's just it." Wraith said as he held one of his hands out in front of him, with Wonder Woman and Joker watching in shock as the gun in Joker's hands was dismantled.

Wonder Woman was especially shocked since, just like the rest of the League, she had thought that Wraith didn't have any powers, since he only ever used martial arts and his gadgets (including his armor), much like Batman. Apparently, she knew even less about him than she thought.

"I've never considered myself a hero. All I've tried to do is fight for what I believe in. Hero... Villain... I couldn't care less about which one people choose to think of me as." Wraith continued as he used telekinesis to make Joker release the final hostage, and she immediately took off running.

Pulling the clown's body forward through the air, while also making it so that he was unable to speak, Wraith unsheathed the sword that was on his hip, showing that it was a beautiful silver blade that had glowing red and gold runes inscribed on it.

"Are you really about to do this?" Wonder Woman finally spoke up as she walked closer to her friend.

"You can leave if you wish." Wraith responded without turning away from Joker.

"Why would I do that?" Wonder Woman asked as she placed a hand on her hip.

"You understand what's about to happen, right?" Wraith replied with a question of his own.

"Of course." Wonder Woman said with a nod.

"So be it." And with that, Wraith sheathed his sword, much to the confusion of Wonder Woman. However, before she could say anything, she watched as blood started running down Joker's neck, before his head suddenly fell off.

'What speed!' Wonder Woman thought to herself in astonishment. Not even her sharp eyes had seen Wraith swing his sword. He was just surprising her more and more.

Releasing his telekinetic hold, Wraith threw Joker's corpse over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, while picking up the detached head with his other hand. With that done, he began walking to the entrance/exit of the bank, while Wonder Woman silently followed behind him.

Once they finally exited, they were greeted by the cheers of the civilians. Standing at the front of the crowd, Wonder Woman could see Hawkwoman and Black Canary, both of whom ran up to them with shocked expressions when they saw the corpse Wraith was carrying.

"W- What happened?!" Black Canary asked quickly onced they reached Wraith and Wonder Woman.

"I killed him." Wraith said bluntly, making Black Canary and Hawkwoman go silent.

"...Come again?" Hawkwoman said, sure that she must have misheard what was said.

Floating up into the air - this time with no thrusters - Wraith's deep, robotic voice boomed acrossed the area as he began addressing the gathered crowd, with the news cameras focusing on him.

"I'll say this once, so listen carefully. From now on, any criminals who go around murdering innocent people, will now be dealt with more harshly. Clearly, these prisons are incapable of containing even the criminals that don't have any superhuman abilities, so I will now be using a more effective method." After saying the last part, Wraith held up Joker's headless corpse in one hand, while holding the head up with the other for all to see. Down below and around the world, civilians, heroes, and villains all stared in shock at the fact that one of the most infamous villains in the world was dead. Killed, to be exact, and by a hero at that.

"Wraith!" Hawkwoman yelled as she flew up into the sky with her mace cocked back.

"Did you even try to stop him?" Black Canary asked Wonder Woman with an expression that was a mix of sad and angry.

"No." Wonder Woman replied with a shake of her head. She wasn't going to lie about it. She made her decision, and she stood by it.

Up in the sky, Hawkwoman swung her mace at Wraith, and her eyes widened when she was stopped by an invisible force.

"I do not wish to hurt you, Shayera. Please, stand down." Wraith said as he turned his head to look at Hawkwoman.

"Then, why would you do something like this?!" Hawkwoman yelled angrily.

"Aren't you tired of this endless cycle, Shayera? Capturing villains over and over, only for them to escape each time?" Wraith asked the winged heroine.

"Of course I am, but that doesn't give us the right to kill them!" Hawkwoman exclaimed with a glare as she tried to fight against the invisble hold, inwardly shocked at the fact that Wraith had powers.

"And here I'd thought you'd be one of the few to understand." Wraith said as he shook his head. "Go to sleep." Once he said that, Hawkwoman drifted into unconsciousness, and Wraith gently lowered her to the ground with his telekinesis. Just because she didn't agree with his mindset, it didn't mean he hated her or anything like that. The same went for the rest of the League.

On the ground with Wonder Woman, she just finished subduing Black Canary, taking care not to give her any serious injuries. It was good that she still had the ear buds that Wraith had given her earlier.

"Sorry, Dinah, but it's time for change." Wonder Woman whispered to her unconscious friend. Looking up at Wraith, she watched as he telekinetically lowered Joker's body and severed head to the ground, before turning to her and holding out his hand.

Flying up into the air, Wonder Woman grabbed hold of Wraith's hand with a smile, and the two of the nodded at each other before flying away, just as the Batmobile arrived on the scene.

This would be a day forever remembered in history.

**...**

**Sooo... What'd you guys think?**

**I'll be frank. Even as I was writing this chapter, I felt it was decent at best. I especially didn't really like how I handled the scene with Carnage.**

**I was having trouble deciding how to have Wraith and Wonder Woman leave the JL. Some of you may be upset that I killed Joker off so early, but that's what I chose to go with.**

**Let me know what you guys want me to do with Harley Quinn. Vote to either have her eventually join Wraith and Wonder Woman (like how she joined Batman in Injustice 2) or kill her too. Please don't say keep her alive just because she's a (very pretty) woman. Be objective.**

**Moving on, we got a look at one of Wraith's powers, telekinesis. It is not his only one. Not by a long shot.**

**Anyway guys, if you have any advice for me regarding this story, feel free to PM me.**

**Til next time, guys. Sorry if the chapter was lackluster.**


	3. Aftermath

**Yo.**

**Been a long time, huh? Sorry about that, but, to be fair, I did say that updates for this would be slow. However, that doesn't matter right now.**

**Here's chapter three, everyone. Hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Aftermath

"Hey" - Speaking

'Huh?' - Mental

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Wonder Woman asked, still holding Wraith's hand as they flew through the sky. She was surprised that nobody from the League was chasing them down yet. It wouldn't be hard for someone like Superman or Green Lantern to catch up to them, despite how fast the pair were flying.

Wraith briefly turned his head towards her, before facing forward again, and saying, "I'm going to teleport us. Brace yourself."

After taking a few seconds to do just that, Wonder Woman closed her eyes as she felt the sensation of having her body be instantaneously transported to another location. Naturally, this wasn't her first time teleporting, and she still couldn't exactly say that she loved it. It always felt as if her whole body was breaking down whenever she did it, yet there was no pain.

When she felt herself standing on solid ground, she slowly opened her eyes, and blinked as she looked around at the new, unfamiliar place that she found herself in. It looked like an apartment.

"You wanted to know where I live. This is it." Wraith said, making Wonder Woman's eyes widen slightly in surprise.

"I'm... surprised that you actually brought me here." She said, looking around the nice apartment, which seemed to be about the same size as hers, if not just a little bigger.

"Why? I've never lied to you before." He responded, getting her turn to him.

"It's true, you haven't outright lied..." She began, turning to him with narrowed eyes. "But you've certainly failed to mention a number of things."

"You're referring to my powers." He stated, getting a nod and frown from her. "I suppose it is true that I hid them... However, it wasn't you that I was hiding them from. I simply didn't want the whole JL to know about all of my abilities, since I always knew that we would eventually end up on different sides. And while I do trust you quite a bit, I had no way of being sure which side you would take when I finally made my move."

Releasing a long sigh, Diana supposed she could see where he was coming from. If The League didn't know what his powers were, then they wouldn't know how to properly plan for a confrontation with him.

Shaking her head, she decided ask something else that she felt was important at the moment. "Well, since we're here now, are you finally going to let me see your face?"

She watched as Wraith nodded, before watching with interest as his armor seemed to... digitize, she supposed would be the best word for it, turning into lines of code as it disappeared, allowing her to finally see his true appearance.

He had rich, caramel skin, with long, black hair that was twisted into shoulder-length locs, and a pair of sharp, golden-brown eyes. He also had a nice, thick beard.

With his armor gone, he was now left wearing a tight, black bodysuit, that highlighted his lean, incredibly toned physique.

All-in-all, Diana found him to be very handsome, even more than she'd expected.

"I suppose this could be considered our first official meeting." He said, his voice deep and smooth. He then held out his hand. "Jeremiah."

"It's nice to finally meet the real you." She said with a smile, giving his hand a firm shake.

"Sorry it took so long." He said, before turning and walking to the kitchen. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Water is fine." She said, getting a nod in return, while she sat down on the red, suede couch in the living room, looking at the books scattered across the coffee table in front of her, before her eyes went to the 60 inch tv that was on the wall. "Mind if I turn the tv on? We should probably see what the news is saying about us."

"Sure."

Picking up the remote, she clicked the power button.

_"Once again, for those just tuning in: shocking the entire world, Wraith and Wonder Woman have left the Justice League after killing Joker, one of the world's most dangerous villains." As the woman on tv reported, she looked and sounded shocked beyond belief. "This was followed by Wraith, who has often been considered the League's most mysterious member, declaring that he would be much more harsh in dealing with criminals from now on, and it appears that Wonder Woman agrees with him."_

_"A little while ago, we managed to speak with some others who were present for Wraith's declaration. Take a listen."_

_"The Joker was a menace, plain and simple. I say, good riddance."_

_"I don't know... I mean, it's nice to know that Joker won't be able to hurt anyone else, but... I don't know."_

_"They're crazy! What if a kid steals from a store one day? Are they gonna kill kids, too? Who are they to decide if someone should live or die? I might've expected something like this from Wraith, but Wonder Woman? Just goes to show that you really can't trust any of these so-called heroes."_

_"My brother... My brother was killed by Joker. I, uh... If you're listening, Wraith, Wonder Woman... Thank you. Thank you."_

"Looks like opinions are mixed. Unsurprisingly." Jeremiah said, now sitting next to Diana on the couch. Turning to said woman, he then asked, "How are you feeling about all of this? You've got a lot more to lose compared to me."

"I think I can deal with my reputation taking a hit." Diana replied, not sounding too concerned about it. "While it will be a little more difficult to help people if they fear us, I'm sure we can regain their trust with time."

"I suppose we'll see." He said, drinking a cup of tea.

The two then fell into a comfortable silence, watching as the news continued to talk about them, before Diana spoke up.

"So, what's our plan now?" She asked, figuring that was probably most important at the moment.

"Now..." Jeremiah began, placing his cup on the coffee table, before he turned to Diana. "I suppose it's time to start recruiting."

"Anyone in particular?" She asked, having already figured that they would need to get other people to join them, especially now that they were enemies of the Justice League, and possibly even the Avengers.

"I've got a few in mind."

* * *

On a shipping yard in Gotham City, a number of men could be seen walking around with guns.

"Man, why do we always get stuck with shitty jobs like this?" One of the men complained, annoyed at having to stand outside, in the rain.

"No use complainin' about it. Besides, the boss said the shipment should be here within a couple hours. Not as bad as last time." A goon next to him said.

"I guess. Still, what if the Batman shows up? I do not wanna get my ass kicked for somethin' like this."

"Oh, come on. Wraith and Wonder Woman just left the Justice League yesterday. Batman and the others are probably gonna be so busy with that, that he won't even have time to come mess with us."

"You'd better be right..." The first thug said, trying to bury his nervousness. Shaking his head, he asked, "Anyway, you catch the game last night?"

Getting no response, he turned to speak again, only to frown when he saw no-one standing there. "Marv? Where the hell'd you go?"

"I'm afraid your buddy is no longer with us." The thug heard from behind him, making him quickly spin around, only to stumble back, eyes widening as he found himself staring at Red Hood, a vigilante with no qualms about killing.

Before he could even try to alert the others, the thug had his mouth covered by a gloved hand, before he was pulled into the shadows, and had his neck snapped.

"You assholes never learn." Red Hood said, twirling two pistols on his fingers.

He then went on to take out all of the other thugs, making fairly quick work of them with his guns and martial arts.

Now sitting on one of the shipping containers, he was about to leave, seeing as he'd taken care of what he came here to do, only for his head to snap up, with his eyes landing on two familiar, floating figures.

"Red Hood. I see you've been busy." Wonder Woman said, arms crossed as she looked around at all the dead thugs.

"What can I say? Crime never sleeps." Red Hood replied, shrugging. "So, to what do I owe this little visit?"

"To keep this short, I'd like for you to join us." Wraith said bluntly, the sound of police sirens being heard in the distance. "I'm sure you know what happened yesterday."

"Yeah... Nice work with that. 'Bout time that fucking clown got what he deserved. Gotta admit, though, I would've liked to be the one to do it. Personal business."

"Apologies." Wraith said, giving a slight nod, before deciding to get back to the reason they were here. "As I said, I would like it if you joined us. Your skills would make you a very valuable ally."

"I'm flattered." Red Hood said, holstering his guns as he stood up. "Truth be told, I'd been planning on finding you two, myself. I guess I wouldn't mind teaming up, with a few conditions, of course."

"Conditions?" Wonder Woman repeated, narrowing her eyes. While they did need allies, she would not let anyone try to take advantage of her or her friend.

"Relax." Red Hood said, raising his hands in defense. Skilled though he may be, he wasn't quite so foolish as to try to take on both Wonder Woman and Wraith at the same time, even before finding out that Wraith apparently had powers. "I've only got three conditions. Number one: don't treat me like a lackey. Number two: don't lie to me. Ever. Number three: stay committed to the cause. If I ever sense that either of you are wavering, I walk away immediately."

Turning to each other, both Wraith and Wonder Woman nodded, before the former turned back to Red Hood, holding up two fingers as he said, "We can accept those terms, if you can accept ours."

"Those being?"

"One: do not betray the group. Two: never kill indiscriminately." Wraith said, lowering his fingers. "We are short on time. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Yeah. I can agree to that." Red Hood said, cracking his neck as they heard the sirens get closer. "Now, I guess we ought get outta here, huh?"

In response, Wraith held out his hand, saying, "Yes. Take my hand. I'm going to teleport us to our base."

Looking down at the outstretched hand, Red Hood hesitantly grabbed it with his own. The moment he did, he felt the world shift around him, before they all found themselves in a completely different location.

"Where are we?" He asked, looking around the room they were now in. It was almost completely white, and was full of high-tech equipment.

"A place I built a while back." Wraith answered, walking over and putting his sword on a wall, with his two companions watching as it was pulled into a slot that opened up, before he turned back to them. "I suppose we should start the tour now."

* * *

_Going back in time a bit, to just a few hours after the Joker was killed, members of the Justice League were gathered in the Watchtower, sitting in the meeting area with a variety of expressions, ranging from angry to hurt, and everything in between._

"What... the hell? I mean... What the hell just happened?" Flash asked nobody in particular, his elbows on the table as he held his head in his hands.

He wasn't the only one trying to wrap his head around the events that took place earlier that day.

Deciding to take charge of the situation, Batman walked to the center of the room, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I know everyone is still in shock from what two of our former members did today." He began, as stoic as ever as he spoke. "However, that's exactly what they are now. Former members. Former comrades. When Wraith and Wonder Woman killed Joker, they became no better than any other criminal."

"No better?" Black Canary interrupted with a deep frown, getting Batman to turn to her. "If I'm not mistaken, Batman, haven't you, yourself, admitted to wanting to kill The Joker for everything he's done?"

"Wishing and doing are two very different things, Black Canary." Batman replied, not even seeming fazed by the question.

"Batman is right." Superman said, stepping up next to the Dark Knight. "Even I've had times where I've thought, 'it would be so much easier to just kill this person'. The difference, however, is that I, just like all of you, have always restrained myself. Wraith and Wonder Woman, on the other hand, gave in to their darker urges, and now, although I hate that it has to come to this, they're just two more criminals. Criminals that I have every intention of stopping, and putting behind bars."

Black Canary scowled. "You two do realize that it was The Joker that they killed, right? I'm sure I don't need to remind either of you - especially you, Batman - just how horrible he was. He was pure evil, plain and simple, and the world is better off without him in it."

"So, you're defending them?" Superman asked, frowning slightly. "You think that it was okay for Wraith and Wonder Woman, people that were supposed to be heroes, to kill someone? Canary, how is what they did any different from what villains would do?"

"Because this is Wraith and Wonder Woman we're talking about!" She responded, slamming her fist down on the table. "Sure, Wraith isn't the most social guy around, but he does care about people! They did what they did to protect people! If they had just sent The Joker to prison, how long do you think it would be before he just broke out again?!"

"You're letting your emotions cloud your judgement." Batman said, frowning. "Killing in the name of protecting is still killing. It's never the right choice."

"Of course you two would think that way." Another member, Huntress, spoke up, folding her arms. "Everything is black and white with you. There's no room for a gray area."

"Exactly." Black Canary said, cutting Superman off before he could speak. "Yes, they killed Joker, but that does not make them evil."

"They may not be evil, but they broke the law, and must now be punished accordingly. It doesn't matter if they're former allies." Batman said strongly, with Superman nodding in agreement.

Black Canary glared at the two of them, before looking away with a scoff. There were a few others around the room who wore an expression similar to hers, such as Huntress, and even Supergirl, but chose to keep their opinions to themselves, lest this meeting end up lasting all night.

"So, what now?" Green Lantern spoke up, frowning as he stood with his arms crossed.

"We capture them, and we put them in prison. The same as we would do to any other criminals." Even as the words left his mouth, Batman knew it wouldn't be that simple. Wraith was just as much of a tactician as he was, and Wonder Woman was very powerful, on top of being highly intelligent. If he knew them like he thought he did, then they would likely bide their time and gain allies, before making any big moves.

Green Arrow sighed, saying, "Then, I guess it's official."

"Yes." Superman said, releasing a sigh of his own as he nodded. "Wonder Woman and Wraith are now enemies of the Justice League."

* * *

The next night, Jeremiah could be found standing on a rooftop in Detroit, having come here to see an old acquaintance of his.

It didn't take long for him to feel another presence on the roof, getting him to turn around.

"It's good to see you, old friend." The other person said, with a voice that was distinctly male, being deep and somewhat gravelly.

He was clad in a form-fitting, black and red bodysuit, which highlighted his ripped physique. There was a large, white M over the torso of the bodysuit, with three red, spiked braces on each forearm, and two around his calves. Around his waist, he had a thick, silver chain, with a skull connecting the two ends. There was another, similar, chain around his neck, which connected to the large, red cape he wore. He also had a mask that completely covered his head, with his eyes glowing a luminescent green.

This man was none other than Spawn. The vengeful and ruthless guardian angel of all of Michigan.

"Likewise." Wraith replied, shaking his hand. He then decided to get to the reason he was here. "I'm sure you've seen the news."

"Yes..." Spawn nodded, before his mask started to peel away, revealing the face of a dark-skinned, African-American man with a short, dark brown buzz cut, and dark brown eyes. "You finally decided to go through with it."

Jeremiah nodded in response, sticking his hands in the pockets of the black slacks he was wearing. "That's why I'm here. You remember that idea I told you about?"

"The one about the team." Spawn said, getting another nod in response. "As I said before, I owe you a great debt. If you need me, just give the word."

"I'm grateful, Al." Jeremiah said sincerely, only for Spawn, or rather, Al, to wave him off.

"Who else has joined so far? Besides Wonder Woman, of course."

"Only Red Hood. Well, they're both out recruiting two other people right now, so we'll see how that turns out." Jeremiah said, getting a raised eyebrow from the other man.

"Who?" Before Jeremiah could respond, they both heard gunshots in the distance, making Al scowl, before his mask reformed over his head.

As for Jeremiah, he had lines of code appear around his body, before he was covered in his armor a second later.

With no words spoken, the two teleported off of the roof.

* * *

Across the country, all the way in New Mexico, Wonder Woman was flying through the sky, making her way to the location of her target. She had been surprised when Wraith told her who she would be recruiting, but she didn't disagree with the choice. If this person agreed, then it would give them a pretty powerful ally. It would also add another woman to the group, which was a plus.

However, considering the history she had with this woman... She had to wonder if she was really the right person to try to recruit her. When she'd asked Wraith about this, his exact words were: _"You're a woman, and pretty much the ultimate feminist. Out of all of us, you have the best chance of successfully bringing her to our side, despite your past conflicts."_ She wasn't really sure what to make of the "ultimate feminist" part, but she decided to just take it as a compliment.

Reaching her destination a few minutes later, Wonder Woman descended to the ground, before she started walking up to a small house, which was in the middle of nowhere.

As she made it to the house, she went to knock on the door, only to have to suddenly jump back when the door burst open, using her braces to deflect multiple knives and swords that came flying at her at supersonic speeds, from various angles. However, it slowly started to become harder for her to move her arms, making her grunt in annoyance.

"I'm not here to fight!" She yelled, flying up into the air, with the blades quickly following after her. "I just want to talk to you!"

At her words, the blades all stopped around her, just inches away from her body, before a woman slowly walked out of the house, looking up with a glare.

Anyone looking at the woman, would agree that she was very beautiful. She had pale, flawless skin, along with long, silky, blonde hair, and bright, emerald-green eyes, which were currently set into a sharp glare.

She was wearing a tight, white t-shirt, which was strained heavily around her chest. She also wore dark blue leggings, and was barefoot.

"Talk? What could _you_ possibly have to talk to _me_ about?" The woman asked, frowning. "I used to be a villain. After the stunt you and Wraith pulled, how can I trust that you aren't here to try to kill me?"

Frowning slightly, Wonder Woman slowly descended back to the ground, with the blades all following her. Once she landed, she said, "Because, Polaris, even when you were out committing crimes, you never killed any innocent people."

"And what about the fact that I broke out of prison, every time you put me in there?" Polaris asked, crossing her arms. "If I recall, didn't Wraith say that you two were tired of how villains keep escaping prison, committing crimes over and over?"

"You're right... But, you've done the exact opposite of that. Despite how you've tried to hide it, I know that you've been using your powers to help people." Polaris sucked her teeth at that, looking away, while Wonder Woman just smiled a bit. "You have good in you, Polaris. You're not some cold-hearted villain that just wants to cause destruction."

Polaris frowned again. This was one of the reasons she didn't like talking to this woman. Every time they fought against each other, Wonder Woman would insist that she wasn't a bad person, and that she should focus on using her great powers to help people, rather than trying to follow in her late father's footsteps. And, sure enough, she had grown tired of the life of crime, and started to try to help people instead.

Narrowing her eyes, Polaris turned back to the (former?) heroine, asking, "How did you even find me?"

"I didn't. Wraith did." Wonder Woman answered, making Polaris blink. "He's pretty good at finding people."

"Hmph. He always was a smart one." Shaking her head, the former villainess asked, "So? What was so important that you felt the need to come talk to me? Don't tell me you actually came here just to check up on me?"

"No... I'm actually here to extend an offer." Polaris raised an eyebrow at that. "Wraith and I would both like it if you joined the team we're putting together."

At that, both of Polaris' eyebrows shot up as high as they could go, and she looked at Wonder Woman with wide eyes. "_What__?_ Are you joking? Why would you ever want _me_ on your team? More importantly, why would I ever agree to it?"

"I've fought you multiple times, so I know how powerful you are, and how much potential you have. More than that, though, you have morals. You, yourself, have killed a number of evil villains, who wanted nothing more than to harm innocent people. In fact, those have been the only kind of people you've killed... As far as I know, at least."

Polaris huffed, turning away from Wonder Woman. "And what, pray tell, would I get in return for joining? How do I know this wouldn't just be some way for you to keep me under surveillance?"

"For one, you would get a group of people that you can trust and count on to have your back. You would get a much better place to live than a small shack like this. You'd also get be getting paid for any missions you complete." _That_ certainly got Polaris' attention, making Wonder Woman hold back a smirk. Both she and Wraith knew that not everyone would just join them out of the goodness of their hearts, even if they shared similar mindsets. And so, since Wraith was apparently quite wealthy, he decided to put his money to use. This would have the added benefit of making sure that, if they recruited any former villains that were known to steal, they would be less tempted to go back to a life of crime.

"How much?" Polaris asked, narrowing her eyes. She ignored the first part of what Wonder Woman said, since she would determine for herself who she could and couldn't trust.

"That's something for you and Wraith to discuss. Now, what will it be?" Wonder Woman asked, folding her arms.

Polaris looked down at the ground for a while, frowning as she thought about the offer. It wasn't until a full minute passed, that she looked back up at Wonder Woman.

"Fine. I'll go with you... But! I swear to God, if this is some sort of trap..." The blonde-haired woman trailed off with a low growl, giving a steely glare as the tips of the floating blades touched Wonder Woman's skin.

Wonder Woman just nodded, not really fazed. While it was true that Polaris was powerful, she had yet to ever actually beat the Amazonian woman in a straight up fight.

Seeing the nod, Polaris twitched one of her fingers, which was enough to make them all pull away from Wonder Woman, before they all flew back into the house.

"What now? Are we flying there?" Polaris asked, brushing some hair out of her face.

"No." Wonder Woman replied, shaking her head, before she held out her hand. "Take my hand."

Polaris frowned, looking down at the offered appendage, beforw she, very hesitantly, accepted it, grasping it with her own.

Nodding with a smile, Wonder Woman held her left hand up, where a ring could be seen on her index finger. Holding it up to her mouth, she said, "Teleport to base."

The ring glowed for a few seconds, before, with a flash of white light, the two women vanished.

* * *

**...**

**And there's chapter three.**

**Now, I'm sure some people are wondering why we didn't see where Red Hood was, and who he was recruiting. Well, you'll see next chapter.**

**Speaking of Red Hood, I'm a bit conflicted on how I should make his personality, since I don't know exactly what he's like in the comics. I've personally seen and heard of some moments where he can be really angsty/edgy, but I've also seen and heard of moments where he can actually be a pretty chill guy. Granted, not to the level of Nightwing or anything, but still. Anyway, I'm just really not interested in writing an edgelord, so you guys let me know exactly what his personality is like. If he is super angsty, then maybe I'll need to find someone to switch him out with.**

**As for Spawn, before anyone asks, I'll eventually go over his and Wraith's history, so don't worry.**

**Also, curious to know all of your opinions about something. Originally, I'd planned for this to be a fairly small harem of 3-5 women at most. However, recently, I'm wondering if I should just make it Wonder Woman. Let me know what you all think.**

**I'm also curious about what members of the JL would and/or should join Wraith and Wonder Woman. I'm sure you all can already guess some that might.**

**By the way, in case some of you don't know, Polaris is from Marvel.**

**Oh, almost forgot. If you're curious about what Wraith's base looks like, look up the Vongola underground base from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Anyway, that's all for now. I hope everyone enjoyed.**


End file.
